Playlist On
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Berisi sepuluh judul fanfiksi pendek, ditulis berdasarkan sepuluh lagu yang diputar secara acak. BoyFang. (Maafin lagunya BTS semua ;;)


**HAI HALO HAHAHAHAHA MAAF SAYA LAGI KESERINGAN NYAMPAH DI FANDOM INI**

 **ramein BoyFang dong.. hiks..**

 **jadi ini adalah random playlist challenge. rulesnya cukup mudah, tinggal puter playlist dan ketik fanfic berdasarkan lagu tersebut. ketiklah selama lagu itu diputar.**

 **dan saya curang sih HAHAHAHA lagunya gue ulang mulu pas mau berenti /OY**

 **jadi, yaa.. ini ada yang modified canon, AU, dsb. bener-bener random. maap ada HaliFang nyempil HAHAHAHAHAHAHA /ketauandeh/**

 **buat yang tertarik, bisa dengerin lagu-lagunya di YouTube. semua lagunya dari BTS, boyband Korea. bisa cari translasi lagunya untuk liat makna lagunya. enak2 koks hehe**

* * *

 **Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. This fic is written purely for amusement. No profit is gained from the making of this fanfiction.**

 **The songs belong to Bangtan Sonyeondan, BigHit Entertainment.**

 **Warnings: multiple settings, modified age**

* * *

1\. Never Mind

* * *

Ada tembok di depan sana. Menjulang tinggi, hampir tidak mungkin untuk melewatinya. Apalagi untuk anak seusia Boboiboy.

Tembok yang bernama, _kepercayaan_.

Memang semua orang lebih menyukai Boboibot, bukan? Mustahil untuk anak manusia sepertinya mengalahkan robot yang serbabisa. Dan orang-orang juga sudah tidak percaya padanya lagi. Tidak dengan persona apinya yang berkobar tanpa terkontrol.

Dan kala Boboiboy ingin menyerah, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mendorongnya maju, menyuruhnya memanjat.

"Lawan, Boboiboy!"

Ada Fang di belakangnya.

* * *

2\. I Need U

* * *

Halilintar tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang.

Jika dia, secara harfiah, menoleh ke belakang, dia akan menemukan saudara kembarnya Gempa menggandeng seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sangat dia kenal.

Jika dia, secara tersirat, menoleh ke belakang, dia akan menemukan dirinya sendiri yang sedang menggandeng pemuda yang sama. Seperti yang dia lakukan dulu-dulu.

Halilintar memajukan langkahnya. Cepat-cepat menghampiri mesin penjual minuman di sana. Bermaksud membeli minuman dingin untuk kepalanya yang panas, juga meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu yang tega bermesraan tanpa melihat sekitar.

Ya, mau diapa. Memangnya Fang peduli padanya.

Halilintar memasukkan uang dan menekan tombol yang berada di bawah gambar kopi kalengan yang diincarnya. Mesin itu tidak bergeming. Dia tekan berkali-kali, tetap sama. Baru ketika ia lirik jumlah nominal uang yang sudah dia masukkan, dia sadar uangnya kurang.

Baru ia ingin merogoh kantung jaketnya, ada tangan berkulit pucat datang dari belakang, melewati bahu Halilintar, memasukkan satu-dua koin. Kemudian menekan tombol dari minuman yang dimaksud.

Halilintar menoleh.

Fang.

"Kau mau itu, 'kan?" Fang tersenyum.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Halilintar pergi. Begitu saja. Tidak peduli pada Fang yang memanggilnya.

Dan kalau Fang terlihat terluka, ingin sekali memanggil namanya namun urung, Halilintar bukannya tidak tahu. Juga tidak peduli.

Dia tidak merasa Fang akan berlaku demikian.

Buat apa.

* * *

3\. War of Hormone

* * *

"Ayo kita ke pantai!"

Fang mulanya berpikir bahwa itu ide yang bagus. Malaysia panas, tahu. Dia tidak sangka negara di garis khatulistiwa bumi akan sepanas ini.

Namun, dia ingin meralat kata-katanya begitu mereka semua sampai di Pantai Rintis.

"Hei, kalian semua sudah ganti baju?"

Boboiboy datang dengan Gopal dari tempat ganti baju pria. Gopal mengenakan pakaian renang ala baju selam lengan pendek berwarna kuning-hijau.

Boboiboy?

Celana renang motif tentara berwarna oranye-hitam melingkar di pinggangnya, sedikit ke bawah, memamerkan dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang berlekuk enam—atau delapan? Jangan lupakan bisepnya yang sehari-hari ditutupi jaket tigaperempat lengan. Terima kasih banyak atas pertarungan selama ini yang memaksa Boboiboy untuk membentuk badannya. Juga kulitnya yang kini sedikit kecoklatan berkat main sepakbola di sela-sela waktu.

Bagaimana rasanya, ya, berada di dalam pelukan Boboiboy? Dengan tangannya yang kekar, juga tubuhnya yang bidang—

"Fang…," Yaya berbisik. "kau ngiler, tuh."

* * *

4\. I Like It

* * *

Boboiboy cemberut begitu dia melihat hasil ujian Matematikanya.

Dia memang lebih suka pelajaran ilmu alam dibandingkan hitung-hitungan seperti ini, sih. Bahkan dia lebih suka Fisika. Lebih mending Fisika. Dia biasanya akan pasrah saja dengan pelajaran satu itu.

Namun, kertas ujiannya tiba-tiba dirampas.

Dia menoleh dan menemukan Fang sedang menyeringai mengejek padanya. "Heh, dapat nilai 50 lagi, Boboiboy?" Katanya songong.

Namun mulut itu bungkam ketika melihat nilai Boboiboy.

"70?" Fang tercengang.

"Kembalikan," galak Boboiboy sambil merampasnya balik.

"Kukira nilaimu limapuluh ke bawah?" Tanya Fang. "Kenapa kau lesu seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak dapat delapanpuluh."

Fang mengangkat alis. "Tumben kau ingin nilai tinggi-tinggi? Kerasukan apa kau?"

"Kau bilang apa sih Fang." Sekarang malah Boboiboy yang heran. "Bukannya minggu lalu kau sendiri yang bilang kalau cowok yang pintar Matematika itu keren?"

Fang tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Tepatnya, dia merasa terjebak dalam implikasi yang Boboiboy berikan.

* * *

5\. Boy In Luv

* * *

"Satu _ice choco_ siap!"

Fang yang sedang berpangku dagu di kedai, menoleh. Masih cemberut, dia menerima minuman itu dari Ochobot. Masih sempat mengucapkan terimakasih meskipun sedang bete berat.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Fang?" Tanya Ochobot sambil mencuci piring. "Cerita saja, mumpung hanya ada kita berdua di sini."

Fang menyeruput minumannya sejenak. "Boboiboy, tuh, ya…,"

"Oke, tidak jadi." Ochobot memotong Fang. "Harusnya aku tau. Gara-gara Boboiboy."

"Kau bahkan belum mendengar ceritaku."

"Tidak perlu. Pasti kalian bertengkar lagi. Kau juga suka cari gara-gara dengannya, 'kan? Bukan salah Boboiboy saja."

"Enak saja, aku…," Fang terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Iya, deh."

"Nah, 'kan."

"Habisnya dia menyebalkan. Dia pikir dia hebat, apa? Hanya bisa mengendalikan elemen sedikit." _Oi, Fang, itu bukan 'hanya'._ "Terus bisa main sepakbola sedikit. Memangnya kenapa?" Fang melipat tangan di atas meja dan menenggelamkan dagunya di sana. "…Menurutku, dia nggak keren sama sekali."

"Kenapa pula kau harus menganggapnya keren?"

"Ya, maksudku, kalau dia nggak keren, kenapa dia bisa sepopuler itu?"

"Jadi kau ingin jadi lebih populer darinya?"

"Sangat!" Seruan Fang hampir membuat Ochobot terlompat dari porosnya. "Dan aku ingin dia berhenti menjadi keren."

"Kau tadi bilang dia nggak keren, lalu sekarang bilang mau dia berhenti menjadi keren." Kalau dia bisa bernafas, Ochobot pasti sudah ikutan menghela nafas. "Maumu apa, sih, Fang…."

"Habisnya…," Fang berujar dengan suara pelan, "kalau dia keren begitu, bahaya buat jantungku…."

"Kenapa?" Ochobot mematikan keran air yang mengganggu pendengarannya. "Tadi kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Ah, nggak."

* * *

6\. Hold Me Tight

* * *

Mau jadi prajurit, pengendali bayang, atau apapun itu, harusnya tidak seorangpun yang lupa bahwa Fang masih anak-anak.

Bahwa ada hari-hari yang terlalu berat untuk dia lewati sendirian, tanpa saudara sedarah, tanpa sosok orangtua.

Bahwa ada hari-hari di mana dia ingin ada seseorang yang berada di sisinya, dilindungi, dan merasa aman dari ancaman yang terus-terusan datang tanpa henti bahkan sejak dia balita.

Dan ketika sadar, Boboiboy tengah menggenggam tangannya. Fang tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Fang." Pemuda topi itu tersenyum padanya. "Percayalah padaku."

Maka, ia percaya.

* * *

7\. Butterfly

* * *

Kupu-kupu itu terbang, sekujur badannya ringan dan terbang lepas di langit, di antara bunga dan rerumputan, di manapun dia ingin berada. Kepakan sayapnya menyita mata, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin tersentuh.

Dan ketika disentuh, dia akan terbang. Menjauh.

Dan bukankah kebahagiaan adalah serapuh kupu-kupu itu?

Maka, apakah tidak wajar jika Fang takut bahwa kebahagiaan ini akan berhenti?

Takut. Takut. Takut.

Apa kebersamaannya dengan Boboiboy akan menghilang di detik itu juga, saat dia sadar bahwa semua ini hanyalah fana dan sementara?

* * *

8\. Whalien 52

* * *

Orang-orang bumi aneh, ya.

Fang paham dengan konsep kameraderie, paham bahwa orang memang terkadang butuh hidup bekerjasama dengan orang lain. Namun, dia sama sekali asing dengan konsep persahabatan yang melulu dielu-elukan manusia-manusia di bumi. Dia tidak percaya dengan konsep rasa kebersamaan yang muncul atas dasar yang melebihi alasan kepentingan tertentu.

Kalau memang tidak ada urusan, untuk apa 'berteman'?

Enam bulan kemudian, Fang menemukan dirinya sendiri tengah mengekori Boboiboy dan yang lainnya.

* * *

9\. Propose

* * *

"Ini, Fang."

Fang yang sedang bersandar di bangku taman, menoleh. Boboiboy tampak sudah kembali, lengkap dengan segelas soda. Terlampau gerah, Fang langsung menerimanya cepat-cepat dan menenggaknya. Tumben tanpa berterima kasih. Terlalu sibuk dengan soda dinginnya.

Salah Boboiboy juga, sih. Panas-panas begini mengajak ke taman bermain.

Salah Fang juga, sih. Mau-maunya ikut Boboiboy. Hanya berdua, pula.

"Hahaha, maaf, ya, Fang. Kau kelihatannya gerah banget—ah, HEI, MINUM PELAN-PELAN!"

Fang mengangkat alis, namun tidak menggubrisnya. Barulah dia menjatuhkan gelas soda itu ketika sesuatu menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Dia terbatuk keras. Boboiboy juga ikut panik dan segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Fang keras. Hingga sesuatu jatuh dari mulut Fang.

Benda itu jatuh tergeletak di aspal yang mereka jejaki.

Sebuah cincin.

"He… hehe…?" Boboiboy nyengir. "Di film-film, mereka melakukan ini kan—"

"AKU HAMPIR MATI, BODOH."

* * *

10\. Danger

* * *

Fang berlari sekuat tenaga. Bahkan kakinya gesit, bayangan hitam menguar dari kakinya kala ia memakai kecepatan bayangan.

Dia harus kabur.

Namun, orang itu jauh lebih cepat darinya. Fang mengerem kakinya mendadak kala tiba-tiba ada arus listrik muncul tak jauh di depannya. Dari arus listrik itu muncul seseorang yang secara mendadak ada di sana secepat kilat.

Orang itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Terdapat beberapa bagian rambutnya yang berwarna hitam di antara helaian rambut putihnya. Dia menyeringai.

"Mau ke mana, kau… Fang?"

"Tsk!"

Fang mengambil jalan lain. Tak lupa dia mengeluarkan jurus harimau bayang di sela-sela pelariannya. Namun, percuma. Orang itu terlampau kuat. Dia tetap dapat mengejar dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Lagi, Fang terperangkap. Tiba-tiba di depannya muncul tembok tanah menjulang, menghalangi Fang dan memosisikannya pada jalan buntu yang tiba-tiba tercipta.

Fang menoleh, merapatkan punggungnya pada tembok tersebut. Keringat sudah memenuhi pelipisnya. Kontras dengannya, pria berambut putih itu melangkah santai padanya.

Seringai itu muncul lagi.

"Kau jangan coba-coba kabur, sayang."

* * *

 **.**

 **lol**

 **antihero!BBB design by akunohime01 (kayaknya?)**

 **yang mana di antara sepuluh ini yang kalian suka? ada urutannya?**


End file.
